It is known in the art to insert or attach sealing material between the interior of sheet metal that comprises a door frame of a vehicle and a trim panel connected thereto, such as, for example weather stripping, sound absorbing material and the like. Such material is typically designed to preliminarily attach to the trim panel using clip fasteners or other separate removable structures. Thus, the conventional design of attaching a door trim panel to a door frame may require additional fasteners that are an additional cost and require additional labor to assemble, and may also act as a nuisance when servicing the trim panel. In addition, such separate fasteners sometimes fall off into the bottom of the door and create an audible rattle within the passenger compartment. As such, a need exists for a method and apparatus to intermediately transfer sealing material from the trim panel to the door or sheet metal to which it affixes.